Kidnapped?
by diamonds-gone-black
Summary: What happens when ness gets into a fight with Lee and finds she has new powers that are only just developing.Who knew the volturi saw and she would be taken?Will she be found or is she lost?Will Ness accept her fate with the volturi?Collab w/sparklingEAMC
1. new powers?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own twilight!!!!

Seth imprinted on Nessie not Jake. Quil and Embry are in Jake's pack. Jake isn't in love with Bella because of her change. Seth imprinted on Nessie. Jake couldn't kill Nessie cuz even though he wasn't in love with Bella he was still her B.F.F.

**Epilogue **

Hello, my name is Nessie Cullen and I'm a half-vampire half-human freakiod. My best friend and boyfriend are shape shifters but they prefer the term werewolf. I live in a house full of vampires and my only family members that aren't vampires are my grandmother and grandfather, who are human. I'm Nessie Cullen I've only been alive for 6 years and I'm a 17 year old. I have chocolate brown eyes, beautiful bronze hair, and pale white skin. This is my story.

"Mom, are you serious? Jake and Seth get to come with us to Canada!?" I shrieked. NO FUCKINGWAY! I thought they had to stay! Too bad they have to bring Leah.

"Renesmee do not cuss." my father scolded me. He's really annoying sometimes.

"Sure, Sure. Anyway, this is so cool! Do they know yet?"

"No, but you may tell them if you want."

"Cool, bye."

I ran out of the cottage to the main house where I knew Jake was because we gave him, Leah, and Seth their own rooms. I ran into the house at full speed and went straight for the stairs.

"Whoa kid, where's the fire?" uncle Emmet joked. I just ignored him and kept going. When I got to Jakes' room I burst through the door only to find he wasn't there. I walked over to his closet, when I heard a noise from behind the doors. I opened them to find Jake and Leah on the closet wall. I stood there shocked my best friend and my boyfriend's sister. GROSS!

"Ew you guys that's gross you have to promise you'll do it else where when we move to Canada." I said calmly. Good thing I got my fathers acting skills. They just stopped and stared at me so I left to find my Seth.

I walked down stairs to find Seth while trying to get that picture out of my head.

"Hey kiddo, why do you feel severely disturbed like your gonna puke?" my uncle jasper asked.

"You would feel the exact same way if you walked in on somebody." I replied hoping he would leave it at that and he did it was Emmet that asked "Who did you walk in on and what were they doing?"

"Umm Jake and leah. I think you know what they were doing. That's just gross my best friend doing my boyfriend's sister, speaking of which where is Seth?" I said and turned around only to be greeted by Jake, Leah, Seth, and my parents.

"Seth!" I jumped on him. "Guess what you guys get to come with us to Canada!"

"That's awesome hun." He said then kissed me. It was just a peck because of my dad watching us but at least it was something. I jumped down from Seth and completely ignored Jake because I couldn't stop that picture from coming to my mind. Me and Leah don't like each other at all so I don't care that I saw her naked. Besides not like I haven't seen it before. She gets mad to easy.

"Nessie, we need to talk." My father said. I just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Mom already beat you to it." I took Seth's hand and walked out the door. "Bye were going to the cottage." I called out behind me.

'Mmm, Seth looks hot.' I heard him chuckle then I realized 'oh yea this stupid power' I let got of his hand and said "You know, I bet I could beat you there with out you phasing."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." I grinned and ran off. I was in the lead but he was only a few feet behind me. I could see the door, it was kind of far away. Only a little more… There was a sudden impact to my back I landed on my back with Seth above me all his weight on his elbows, grinning like and idiot. I couldn't help but feel happy with him looking at me like that. I leaned in for a kiss and he returned it. He nibbled on my lip begging for entrance I granted it and I noticed the rain stopped and the sun came out shining brilliantly. I flipped us over so I was on top, without breaking the kiss. Damn, he's a good kisser, wonder what else he's good at. Seth smiled into the kiss. Damn power. I traced the lines of his chest. I'm so happy he imprinted on me. 'Mmmm' I moaned into the kiss.

We were so into the kiss we didn't notice Leah come out of the trees. She phased and came up to us and shoved me off of Seth. Revealing his oh so fabulous…boner.

"What the fuck?" she said. Looking more irritated than anything.

"Umm, I was kissing my boyfriend thank you. And if ever touch me again you'll regret it." I said. The sky got dark and it started to rain again.

"Excuse me, your going to be the one regretting things, bitch." Leah said pushing me.

"Bitch I told you **not** to touch me you fucking cunt." I said shoving her back.

"Leah, calm down, she didn't mean it." Seth said trying to keep Leah from phasing.

"Yes I did, the stupid ass bitch needs to learn that she can't do whatever she wants to me just because she's the beta or because she's with Jake or because she can't babies newsflash I don't give a shit, aint that right… Lee-Lee." I saw her shaking after I used the name Sam gave her before they broke up. The sky was now dark blue there was lightning everywhere around Leah. I guess I have more than one power.

Just a second ago when I was happy the sky was bright and sunny now it's a dark thunder and lightning storm. Cool, the bitch has no idea what's coming for her.

"Don't you ever call me that you spoiled rotten brat you're gonna get what's coming for you. You always act as if the world revolves around you news flash bitch it doesn't. First I'm gonna kick you're ass human Then I'm gonna kick your ass wolf and there isn't a damn person who can help you or protect you." She said pissing me off even more.

I raised my hands palm up and out of the corner of my eyes I saw chunks of earth rising in sync with my hands. I imagined lightning hitting her she stepped forward just in time.

"What are you gonna do now, bitch? I will light your ass on fire with lightning and beat your ass with chunks of earth." I saw Seth phase. Probably to get Jake to get everyone here "I will dig your grave and bury you alive, face it bitch, you're a dead dog." I said in a voice so dark I didn't even recognize it my self. Next thing I know I see my whole family come running behind Leah.

"If you're trying to scare me or threaten me it won't work you stupid ass cock-smoking-douche-nozzle-bitch, If I dealt with my dads death, not being able to have kids, being a huge ass wolf, and having to share a mind with my ex that imprinted on my cousin and left me all at the same time I can deal with your dumb ass." She said to me.

"You must have a death wish you fucker cuz I'm gonna fry you're ass like Church's Chicken bitch." I said back and struck her with lightning while simultaneously hitting her with chunks of earth. She got up and came flying at me I threw lightning at her but she moved before it struck I threw boulders and trees at her but she was too fast. She finally made it to me and she pounced on me. She grabbed my neck and started choking me. I kept on hitting her with lightning. My whole family and her pack were begging us to stop but they couldn't do any thing because of the boulders and lightning and trees. Every one was afraid to be burnt to a crisp. Jake finally commanded her to stop using the alpha tone and she froze. I took this opportunity to start chocking her, while lightning hit her back and somehow against all odds she defied jakes alpha tone. I was stunned, but kept fighting.

"No Jake we should have killed the little bitch when she was born but nooo you said she was to cute, you said you couldn't do that to Bella even though her being a vamp changed your view of her, well guess what I can do? Everything you can't." she said.

This only pissed me off more I willed her to stay the fuck still so I could kill her or knock her out and she froze. I willed her to stop trying to choke me and her arms went limp. I willed her to get off me and she did. I decided that this mechanism wasn't any fun I started to think of things to do to her hmmm maybe I can make her head blow up.

"Nessie, no!!! Don't blow her head up don't kill her Nessie, you need to calm down!!!" my father shouted. Humph since I can't blow her up I might as well put her through lots of pain. I shot 12 lightning bolts through her at 30 watts each.

I threw boulder after boulder at her. I threw tree after tree and I walked up to her limp body on the ground and I kicked her as hard as I could in her ribs and walked up to Jake.

"You're her alpha, next time I'm blowing her damn head up just to see how big her brain actually is, teach her some fucking manners you ass hole!!!" I was going to walk off to my family but before I did I said "Better yet don't I really want to know how much air she has in her head."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you do not cuss, I don't care how mad you are." my father yelled at me. Sometimes… ugh!!!

"NO I will cuss if I want to your just a stupid _ass _control freak! I'm not going to do what you say just because you say so you're my age!" I said and ran off into the forest. I heard my mother tell my father and Seth just to let me calm down.

I went deep into the forest until there was no scent of any of the wolves or my family and kept going. When I finally stopped I had no clue where I was. I sat down at the base of a tree to think. I heard a noise from behind me so I stood up and turned around.

It was Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri. Oh god they must have seen me fighting with Leah and followed me. Why are they here?

"We were coming to renew the offer of coming to Voltera to your family when we saw you fighting with the she-wolf we would like to extend our offer to you." Jane said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Umm no thank you?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"Ohhh, to bad we will force you to come then. Demitri." She replied. I squeaked out a measly "Fuck you." Before I blacked out.

This is definitely not a one-shot and I will up date after **10** reviews.


	2. Collab

Hey, guys sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i'm getting the ball rollin my cousin is going to collaborate with me and were gonna get this story goin. Currently she is doing two stories and they are at a very exciting piont. So, until i post go check her stories out her pen name is sparklingEAMC. 


End file.
